Sans Bruits
by mamielapin
Summary: OS et Songfic assez court, minuscule Lemon. Même après la mort de Voldi, le malheur attend Harry.


**_Sans Bruits_******

Auteur : Zick

Rating : M (surfait)

Note de l'auteur: C'est une Song Fic, je l'ai mis M juste pour un Lemon qu'est minuscule, sinon ça reste simple.

Cela faisait 5 ans qu'ils vivaient ensembles, que Harry avait quitté Poudlard et avait tué Voldemort, devenant ainsi celui qui a vaincu. Alors qu'un soir, tous faisait la fête, Harry avait bus plus que raison pour oublier la mort de son frère, son meilleur ami. Il avait profité de son état d'ébriété très avancé pour aller avouer tout son amour au maître des potions, ce dernier avait été là pour lui suite a la mort de Remus Lupin. Ce soir là, il s'était fait mettre a la porte, mais non sans avoir au préalable roulé un patin d'enfer a son professeur qui même avec toute la maîtrise de soi qu'on lui connaît n'avait put résister. Harry ne perdit pas espoir et revint le lendemain et le surlendemain, Agen cette fois-ci et le professeur tant redouté avait finit par céder, le morveux allait être majeur dans a peines quelques mois. Ils avaient passé une nuit formidable, meilleur que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer. Et c'est comme ça que pour les vacances d'été, Harry se retrouva a vivre chez son amant, ils vivaient dans la manoir Snape durant les vacances, sinon Harry allait a l'école d'Auror et Severus, lui, continuait a donner ses cours de potions a Poudlard. Après ces 5 année de concubinage, Harry était maintenant un Auror accomplie, mais tout n'allait pas merveilleusement pour notre jeune héros, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux des adolescent que fréquentait Severus. Il lui parlait de ses inquiétudes, mais ce dernier riait et l'emmenait pour une chaude nuit. Ces derniers temps, Severus ne supportait plus la jalousie de Harry et s'enervait pour un rien, mais Harry ne disait jamais rien mettait Severus hors de lui.

**Elle en fera des poches  
Pour mieux se persuader  
Que sa vie n'est pas moche  
Qu'elle est juste encombrée  
Par des filles angéliques  
Qui regardent son mec  
Elle connaît la musique  
Mais ses yeux restent secs**

Depuis quelques temps, cette chanson lui trottait dans la tête, il l'avait entendu lors d'une de ses visites a Hermione qui habitait en France, elle avait décidée de changer d'air a la suite de la mort de Ron et de ses parents. Il n'avait pas pousser la paranoïa jusqu'a fouiller les poches de son amant, mais il trouvait tout ces élèves en trop.

D'habitude, Severus rentrait au manoir pour les vacances et Harry l'y rejoignait, mais cette fois-ci, le brun n'avait rien de prévu, il partit donc voir son amant. Il avait 2 jours d'avances et voulait faire une surprise a l'homme qu'il aimait. Il transplana jusqu'a Poudlard et se dirigea vers les cachots, et c'est là qu'il le vit, son amant le corps appuyé sur son bureau, la tête d'un autre entre ses jambes, la tête de l'un de ses étudiant peut être. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la scène, son amant gémissait sous la langue d'un autre. Harry referma doucement la porte et repartit au manoir. Il ne pleura pas, il s'installa sur son fauteuil, devant le feu, d'un coup il avait froid. Il attendit que ces deux longs jours se termine, l ne mangea, ni but durant ce lapse de temps, il ne bougea pas de son fauteuil, il attendait que la moitié de son âme revienne.

**Sans bruit  
Il la trompera  
Sans bruit  
Puis il rentrera  
Lui dire  
Y' a que toi que j'aime  
La vie est une bohémienne  
Et c'est sans bruit  
Que les larmes viennent**

Deux jours plus tard, Severus rentra. Harry l'embrassa mais son baisé avait un goût amer, est-ce que l'autre embrassait si bien? Est-ce que Severus lui murmurait des "je t'aime" a lui aussi comme il murmurait au creux de l'oreille a l'instant.

_Tu ne me quitteras jamais?_ Demanda Harry dans un souffle

_Jamais, il n'y a que toi que j'aime Harry_. lui répondit-il.

Et sans bruits, Severus déshabilla son jeune amant et le mena a leur chambre. Ils firent l'amour, doucement, harmonie de soupire et de gémissement, des mots d'amour murmuré au lieu d'être criés et silencieusement Harry pleura enfin.

**Elle posera ses valises  
Sur les quais des grandes lignes  
Pour voir comment se brisent  
Les illusions intimes  
Elle refera sa vie  
Mille fois dans sa tête  
Mais ce qu'on décide la nuit  
Demain sera peut-être**

Son amant s'était endormit le tenant possessivement, mais le brun n'arrivait pas a fermer les yeux. Et alors que la scène passait et repassait devant ses yeux, il envisagea de quitter son amant, de partir, peut être chez Hermione. La fatigue finit par l'emporter, mais le sommeil n'était pas de tout repos, il les voyaient, tout les deux se moquant de lui. Le lendemain, sa résolution s'était envolée. Peut être était-ce de sa faute, il l'énervait il le savait, peut être n'était-ce qu'une passade ou peut être était-il sous l'influence d'un sort, oui, ça devait être ça, Severus ne le tromperait jamais volontairement. Il se voilait la face, il le savait, mais il avait peur, il l'aimait. Il donna alors une seconde chance a son amour.

**Sans bruit  
Il la trahira  
Sans bruit  
Puis il rentrera  
Lui dire  
Y' a que toi que j'aime  
La vie peut devenir chienne  
Et c'est sans bruit  
Que tout son cœur saigne**

Mais il avait recommencé, chez eux, dans leur lit cette fois-ci. Il l'avait observé, le garçon était plus jeune que lui, un ancien élève sûrement car il l'appelait encore professeur. Il retourna dans son fauteuil, il avait mal au coeur, il avait du mal a respirer alors que les larmes coulaient. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses bras alors qu'il essayait de se réchauffer, il avait froid, il avait mal. Une question tournait encore et encore dans son esprit. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Il les entendit crier, jouir vulgairement, c'était ça qu'il voulait? Juste de la baise et aucun sentiments? Il y eut du mouvement dans la chambre, et les deux amants en sortir, mais ils se figèrent en voyant Harry pelotonné dans son fauteuil.

_Tu était là? Je croyais que tu devait aller chez Hermione?_

Harry se leva et sourit au maître des potions, son amant était plutôt mignon, blond, aux yeux bleus, plutôt grand, un apollon, mais il dégouttait Harry. Celui-ci s'approcha discrètement de son amour et posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

_Chut..._

Il alla dans leur chambre, fit ses valises et partit sans bruits...

**Elle pensera au pire  
En longeant des écluses  
Mais elle préfère souffrir  
Sans se trouver d'excuses  
Elle parlera de lui  
Comme s'il était mort  
Sur sa photographie  
Elle jettera des sorts**

Il était chez Hermione, il avait pleuré dans ses bras pendant des jours, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le coeur. Au début il avait pensé au suicide, mais Hermione qui l'avait trouvé avec le couteau, l'avait fait changé d'avis. Ce salop ne méritais pas qu'il se sacrifie, donc il décida de l'oublier tout simplement, ne plus penser a lui, il avait une photo de lui. Son amant se tenait droit avec lui dans les bras, son lui de la photo lui faisait des signe et embrassait son amant. Devant ce spectacle il mit le feu a la photo, les regardant brûler tout les deux. Le Severus de la photo essayait de la protéger des flammes mais rien ni fit et ils disparurent tout les deux. Son amie l'avait emmenée dans une boîte de nuit pour lui faire passer son mal être, c'est là qu'il l'avait rencontré, il lui ressemblait en plus jeune. Ils firent connaissance et alors qu'il dansait, par hasard la musique qui hantait son esprit depuis quelques temps passa. Harry demanda d'une toute petite voix a l'inconnu.

_Fait-moi l'amour... _

**Sans bruit  
Elle le trompera  
Sans bruit  
Puis elle rentrera  
Maudire  
L'appartement désert  
La vie est une carnassière  
Et c'est sans bruit  
Qu'on rentre en enfer**

Le garçon l'emmena chez lui et il lui fit l'amour, il faisait preuve de douceur comme lui. Il le déshabilla lentement, le caressant, vénérant son corps, le parcourant de baisés. Soufflant doucement, gémissant, murmurant des mots incompréhensible, le jeune homme le prépara avec une lenteur démesurée puis le pénétra sans brusqueries, tout en douceur. Harry pleura, l'autre le rassura, le prenant dans ses bras bougeant les reins légèrement. Sans bruit, Harry se donna a cet inconnu et alors que le paroxysme du plaisir les submergeait, Harry murmura.

_Severus..._

Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme était partis et Harry aussi, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison. Il partit au manoir de son amour, laissant un mot chez Hermione, seulement _Adieu_, _Je t'aime petite soeur _et _Désolé_. Le manoir était vide, le professeur était retourné a Poudlard, les vacances étant finies.

Sur place Harry craqua enfin, il cassa tout, il pleura, il hurla.

_JE TE MAUDIT SEVERUS SNAPE!_

Il tomba en larme, le coeur en lambeau, mais aucune bruit ne lui répondit, rien a part de le silence. Face a ce silence, a ce si grand vide dans son coeur dans son âme, il se saisit d'un morceau de verre et se trancha les poignets en plusieurs lignes.

Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, recroquevillé devant le feu.

_Je t'attendrais en enfer Severus._

Sans bruits, Harry mourut.

Merci d'avoir lut.

Bisous

Zick.

Paroles en entières.

Chanson de Patrick Fiori.

Elle en fera des poches  
Pour mieux se persuader  
Que sa vie n'est pas moche  
Qu'elle est juste encombrée  
Par des filles angéliques  
Qui regardent son mec  
Elle connaît la musique  
Mais ses yeux restent secs

Refrain 1:  
Sans bruit  
Il la trompera  
Sans bruit  
Puis il rentrera  
Lui dire  
Y' a que toi que j'aime  
La vie est une bohémienne  
Et c'est sans bruit  
Que les larmes viennent

Elle posera ses valises  
Sur les quais des grandes lignes  
Pour voir comment se brisent  
Les illusions intimes  
Elle refera sa vie  
Mille fois dans sa tête  
Mais ce qu'on décide la nuit  
Demain sera peut-être

Refrain 2:  
Sans bruit  
Il la trahira  
Sans bruit  
Puis il rentrera

Lui dire  
Y' a que toi que j'aime  
La vie peut devenir chienne  
Et c'est sans bruit  
Que tout son cœur saigne  
Elle pensera au pire  
En longeant des écluses  
Mais elle préfère souffrir  
Sans se trouver d'excuses  
Elle parlera de lui  
Comme s'il était mort  
Sur sa photographie  
Elle jettera des sorts

Refrain 3:  
Sans bruit  
Elle le trompera  
Sans bruit  
Puis elle rentrera  
Maudire  
L'appartement désert  
La vie est une carnassière  
Et c'est sans bruit  
Qu'on rentre en enfer

Refrain 4:  
Sans bruit  
Il la trahira  
Sans bruit  
Puis il rentrera  
Lui dire  
Y' a que toi que j'aime  
La vie peut devenir chienne  
Et c'est sans bruit  
Que tout son cœur saigne  
Sans bruit  
Sans bruit  
Sans bruit


End file.
